


Oops, I didn't mean to

by Miishae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Injury, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, lewd talk, marvin is a bit of a pervert, only marvin can get away with poking at chase like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Most of the time, Marvin uses magic to help Chase sleep when he needs it. This time around, Marvin wants to try using his pocket watch. Chase is skeptical, and Jackie is just there for the lulz.





	Oops, I didn't mean to

It started off as a joke. Marvin and Chase were bantering, unable to hide the smiles on their face as they went back and forth at each other. Jackie interjected at random, not at all putting a stop to the playful argument. He almost seemed to be _encouraging_ the other two. Jackie didn’t know much about what they were arguing about anyway, he was just happy that everyone was in good spirits today.

“You can’t,” Chase said jokingly, for the tenth time. “It’s a _pocket watch_. That’s the most cliche trope ever to exist, and it’s lame.”

“Chase Brody, I am _appalled_ at you!” Marvin slapped a hand to his forehead dramatically, vaguely glad he’d forgotten to put his mask on earlier. “I am not a trope, I am a **master**!”

“Settle down.” Chase rolled his eyes as he flopped down on the couch, tucking one leg underneath him as he draped an arm across the back of the sofa. “You can hypnotize me all you want. You do it all the time, but with that thing on a chain? Did you know Jackie smacked me in the neck with _that very watch_ two days ago?”

“Hey!” Jackie raised a hand to interject, protesting the accusation. “Excuse me, I didn’t mean for it to slip out of my hand, and I also apologized to you three times.”

“Jackie, you were watching a western and pretending to lasso Jameson with that watch.” Again, Chase pointed to the watch in Marvin’s hand. He even tilted his head back, revealing the bruise that suggestively looked far worse than just a simple slip of the hand.

“It looks like you had some fun with Stacy, at least.” Marvin was grinning, ducking away as Chase leaned forward to smack him. “You can just tell people that’s what happened instead of- **whoa**!” Marvin danced back, laughing to avoid a second -very **painful** \- smack from the younger ego. “I’m kidding!”

“You are so lewd,” Jackie said, shaking his head. He sat down more gently on the couch, ignoring that Chase immediately crawled over to rest his head in the hero’s lap. “What are we going to do with you, Marvin?”

“At least I’m not using a **heavy watch** as a weapon,” Marvin countered. “This is my tool, not your toy.”

“Okay,” Chase challenged. “Use it. See how effective this watch really is.” There was a hint of defensiveness and even irritation in his voice. Marvin flinched when he recognized that he’d probably crossed a line somewhere in his teasing. 

“Sorry, Chase. I didn’t mean to bring up any-”

“Just do it.” Chase’s voice was still sharp. “You’re so determined to prove you can use anything, so use this on me. See how well this _tired trope_ works.”

“I can’t do it if you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Chase’s voice was softening now. as he shifted to lie on his back. “You’re just perverted. We need to take you out back and hose you down.” The twinkle in his eyes was back, which provided some measure of relief for Marvin. “Or force you into an ice cold shower. No one wants to know what you secretly think about, gross Marv. So gross.”

“You know what?” Marvin moved closer to the couch, letting the watch dangle from his hand, right above Chase’s face. “Jackie, I’m going to need you to keep an eye on him. You can tell me if it’s working.”

“I don’t need to be a part of this. I’m also not the one with issues sleeping here.” his fingers curled in Chase’s hair, almost protectively.

“No, your issue is you sleep too much,” Chase shot back. “Last night you fell asleep while playing _Fortnite_ with me. I was on my own, Jackie. That’s rude.”

“Shut up, both of you.” Marvin snapped his fingers to redirect their attention. “Chase, focus on the watch.” He lowered his voice to a more soothing cadence in order to soften the atmosphere. The time for banter was over, and Marvin was going to take charge now. He used his magic to dim the room, to make it darker, adding a sense of warmth that might be able to help Chase out.

He’d used his magic on Chase several times when Chase couldn’t sleep for whatever reason, either by flashy little spells that induced trance, or straight up putting him to sleep with a small jolt of magic. But this was something new, something that he hadn’t actually thought about trying before, and Marvin had to admit he was a little excited about it.

He continued to talk, eyes locked onto Chase’s face. Marvin was probably also subtly using his magic to weave his words around Chases mind, watching as the vlogger began blinking more and more with each word the magician spoke.

Finally, after a few minutes, Marvin finally brought his hand down to tap Chase’s shoulder, muttering a soft _“sleep”_ , and he grinned when Chase’s eyes closed, fully relaxing into the trance.

Unfortunately, Jackie’s head slumped forward at the exact same time, startling Marvin. He’d almost completely forgotten that Jackie was there! Poor Jackie had a face full of pocket watch the entire time, and probably had no choice _but_ to fall under Marvin’s influence as well.

“Well, shit,” Marvin muttered. He stepped back and studied the pair on the couch, not entirely sure what to do now. “Um….you’re…deeply relaxed,” he continued. His concentration was gone though, not sure where to go from here. His focus had been on Chase, to help Chase sleep. Having Jackie vulnerable like this wasn’t something Marvin knew how to deal with. He’d honestly never done it before.

“Um..” Marvin fidgeted in place before putting his watch away. Maybe he could let them both rest for a little while. Besides, they’d probably just wake up on their own anyway. “….you’ll wake up after a while, feeling…” He looked around, half hoping that Jameson or Schneep would come in and help him figure out something. No such luck. “…feeling really good and rested,” he finished lamely.

“Also, I’m absolutely the winner,” he added. “You didn’t believe me, but I win, Chase.” Marvin allowed the smug grin to spread across his face, raising his spirits again. “You completely owe me for this.”

Of course there was no response. But he knew Chase could hear him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to use hypnosis in my writing for a long time now. I never had any solid ideas, more just vague ideas I'd play out in my head. So when this idea popped up, I had to write it down, and...well, I like how it turned out!


End file.
